Herbs vs Hemp
by Serious Pibs
Summary: The Inuyasha Gang have stopped in a village where demons come and go but don't cause trouble....Demons like Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome might have figured out why when she finds the infamous Marijuana Plant growing in the village's own backyard!
1. Just a Normal Village

The Inuyasha Gang were walking the roads of Feudal Japan in search of the jewel shards. It had been a boring couple of weeks for all of them and they hadn't had a good night's rest in a bed for a while. They happened to be passing a small town built next to a forest.

The forest was deep and green and mysterious. The town was cozy and lively and had lots of tiny crops planted next to homes.

"Oh, Inuyasha we _have to _stay over night in this cute village!" Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha sighed. Even he was becoming bored of the constant walking and lack of progress in their quest. Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not. We have nothing better to do," he grumbled.

"Perhapes an opportunity of prosperity or adventure will come our way if we wait here for it to catch up with us," Miroku encouraged.

The commoners in the town were welcoming enough but were hesitant to let them stay. Whenever Miroku asked for a nearby inn the people would change the subject or ignore him.

"Maybe….they aren't used to travelers," Kagome suggested.

"Or maybe there's somethin' going on that we don't know about…and maybe it needs some investigating," Inuyasha said hopefully.

"I doubt that very much," Sango said.

They found the head leader of the town to ask proper premission to stay in his town for a while. The man was a hearty looking fellow with a jolly smile and full fledged stomache. He was so happy looking he could represent the Buddah himself.

The man, Yuu he called himself, laughed. "Of course you can stay in this town. We welcome _any_ visitors that happen to…." He took a breath of equivocation. "Well, no matter who or what happens to stop by in my lovley village, they are always welcome." Yuu seemed distressed.

Everyone got uncomfortable for the long pause then thanked Yuu for his hospitality so they could get the hell out of his small temple.

"Did it seem like he was trying to tell us something?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded. "We should ask somebody if anything weird has been going on in this village. But discreetly!" She said quickly. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea about us."

Sango tapped a woman on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss?"

The woman jumped up all startled like.

"Um, yes, I just wanted to ask you what was going on in this village," Sango said as calmly as she could.

The woman smiled. "You're wondering why we're so…. You know, _ jumpy_?"

They nodded. The woman chuckled. "Well, you see, we get plenty of visitors from time to time. But the types of visitors we get are so unexpected."

Kagome and Sango were indeed interested in what the female was talking about. Inuyasha could care less.

The woman glanced back and forth to check if anyone was evesdropping. "You didn't hear it from me," she whispered; Kagome and Sango leaned in closer, "but we have demons, the strong dangerous kind, come and visit us every once in a while. They only stay for about a day or two…. A week at most but they wonder around here for God knows what. They don't cause trouble or nothing, but that's what makes it so strange!"

They stared at her for a second. Even that caught Inuyasha's attention.

The woman chuckled. "Best be on my way," she gestured goodbye.

Inuyasha stepped in front of them. "Finally something interesting!"

"Inuyasha, there's nothing interesting about this situation. We don't even know if a demon will just show up right at the time we're staying here!" Kagome whined.

Sango smiled. "I've noticed the villagers aren't uneasy about Inuyasha and his demon blood. This could actually be a good thing."

As Kagome had predicted, absolutly nothing out of the ordinary happened in the entire morning and afternoon. Afternoon passed by as slowly as the sun crept across Japan. Nightime folded over the village and the Inuyasha Gang was tired of boredom.

The Gang were looming in front shops and pacing around stores to see if there was anything worth taking. Inuyasha and Kagome were standing next to each other. "Say, Kagome, do you sense any type of spiritual powers _anywhere_?"

"No, this place feels so normal."

"Hm."

Because this story won't go anywhere if I don't make something interesting happen, Inuyasha smelt the stench of a small herd of demons. "There!" He picked up Kagome and jumped swiftly on the roofs toward the end of the village. The houses opened into crops of well-sowed gardens of vegetables and herbs. Beyond that was the deep forest where Inuyasha can smell and now see the demons.

He landed clumsily on the plants and dropped Kagome. "Inuyasha! You're ruining the plants!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's mouth was partly open and his eyebrow was raised. Indeed the face of Inuyasha when he doesn't understand what's going on. He couldn't see much of the demons, it was too dark. But he and Kagome couldn't miss their tiny glowing eyes. They squirmed and rustled in the trees eager to get into the village but they were afraid of Inuyasha.

Kagome got very irritated. "Inuyasha just kill them already! They're getting on my nerves, can't you see they're afraid of you!"

"Yeah, but what the hell do you think they want?"

"Dunno."

In a few quick slashes with his claws, the demons were cut and killed. "How uneventful…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"_Wow, Inuyasha…._Such a big word you used. I had know idea you knew what that meant," Kagome teased.

"I'm not that dumb you know—"

"_Gasp!" _There was a gasp and a thud and the rustle of leaves. Kagome had tripped and fallen in the dark. "Shoot!" She said. What do you say when one has fallen on the ground?

"Did you fall?" Inuyasha asked stupidly.

No resopnse.

"….Kagome?"

"Is this what I think it is?" Kagome finally said.

"What? What is it?"

"No way, this can't be!" Kagome was talking to herself. "I have to check this out!" She squealed.

Back in the village where there was candle light Inuyasha wanted to see what Kagome was getting so worked up about. She walked over to where she left her backpack and took out a more effictient light source and a text book. Kagome also had a bundle of plant leaves in her hand.

After a moment of reading and compairing the plant to some pictures Kagome gasped again.

Inuyasha was bored of overexaggerating and didn't bother to ask what she had discovered. She should tell him out of her own free will.

"Inuyasha have you ever seen this type of plant before?"

He looked at the bundle of what he thought were herbs. "They look like herbs Miroku uses for wounds and stuff."

"It does doesn't it? But it's not." Kagome smiled myseriously. "I think I know why demons are coming back and forth through the village."

Inuyasha tensed. "Why…?" He asked slowly.

"This is marijuana," Kagome whispered.


	2. A Stoned, but Enlightened Miroku

Inuyasha shrugged. "So what? Just because I don't know the names of fancy plants doen't mean you have the right to make fun of me."

"No that's not it, nevermind, Miroku will know what I'm talking about."

Miroku was hanging out on the pourch of a nice old couple's house smoking a pipe. (Where Kirara and Shippo you ask? They're the fourth and fifth wheel, nobody wants them!)

"Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha," Miroku amused himself by giving glorious titles to unlikly people such as Inuyasha and Kagome. It sounded funny to him. "You have taken care of the demons I assume. Nothing gets passed _you're nose _eh, Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku laughed.

"Pfft, no thanks to you. What were you doing while Kagome and I were risking our _lives_ for the sake of this village?" Inuyasha exaggerated. "And what the hell are you smoking?" Inuyasha scolded like a little child.

Kagome picked up the unmistakeable smell coming from Miroku's pipe. 'I guess he found the weed…' she thought hopelessly. How will she get through to him if he's high ooff of the stuff?

"I, Miroku, was indulging myself with the most perfect cannabis plant I have ever smoked. I was beginning to wonder when I'll ever be able to purify myself again, it has been _sooo….long…._" Miroku took a long deep puff from his pipe, then continued. "You never really know what you're missing out on in life until you enjoy a few hits of nature's most wonderful plant. You really don't."

Kagome sighed. "Listen Miroku, I'm not surprised you like cannabis and all but you're not the only one. I'm sure the demons that come by here are taking the marijuana plant."

Miroku nodded slowly. "Yes of course. The villagers are, sort of dense I believe. But they're so nice. The old man gave me some of this and even let be borrow this pipe. How could I refuse?" Miroku was still nodding.

'Unsanitary…' Kagome thought.

"What's the big deal Kagome? We already know that the demons don't kill anybody isn't that all that matters?"

"_Actually,_" Miroku said, "Their cannabis plant, which they so tactfully failed to mention to us when we first got here, is very prescious to them. I don't think they appericiate demons just barging in and taking the prescious plant."

Silence.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha finally realized.

Miroku coughed. "Why ask me? I'm not keeping track of her. She's a big girl she can take care of herself. Sango and the damn big-ass boomerang…. You think she can develop a complex with that thing?" He asked Kagome.

Kagome shrugged. "Dunno."

Silence.

"Hey, where's Shippo?"

Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, you must choose the path of enlightenment in order to keep yourself from asking pointless questions. It's a horrible habit. Plus you _know_ we don't care about, what was its name? Shippo."


	3. Enter Sesshoumaru

A/N: Man I feel like such a smart-ass in this chapter. Tell me if my writing's good or should burn...BURN! I won't mind. Don't hold back people.

There wasn't much to talk about that night because Miroku was high and Kagome was tired.

In the morning Miroku felt all refreshed and satisfied. "Well wasn't that an exciting night?"

The old man, aka owner of the house, was fanning a small fire under a boiling pot of rice. "I'm glad you're so comfortable in our home." He said to his guests.

"Old man who's planting those herbs in the back of the village?" he damanded.

"Inuyasha those aren't herbs!" Kagome growled.

"Yes, they are," the old man corrected politely so he didn't embarrass her. "We all share and harvest the herbs around the end of the year when they're just beginning to open up. You came around the perfect time for harvesting!" He said excitedly.

"You know what that means," Kagome said.

"What exactly?" Asked Inuyasha.

"More demons will come down to harvest hemp. It could cause a rift in the village! "

"I don't know about all this hemp buisness you're speaking of," the old man said, "but I don't mind the demons taking the cannabis as much as my neighbors do. I think this is the only way we keep peace: they take whatever herbs and plants they want and we don't complain about it. So that's why we don't get killed."

"Seems fair enough," Miroku said while searching for un-smoked cannabis plant in the pipe. Perhapes there was still some left….nope, there was none left….

Inuyasha was bored again. "Okay listen," he said trying to get a plan ready to get underway. "We can hide out in the end of the forest where the demons seem to enter the village from and—"

"We only saw demons enter from that side _once_!" Kagome interuppted. "How do you know that it's the only place where they enter from?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "I'm-just-throwing-out-ideas-here…." Inuyasha restrained himself. The morning started out too peaceful for him to be "sitted" by an angry Kagome.

Miroku dropped the pipe full of nothing but useless ashes to the floor. "An ashened pipe is a useless pipe" was his philosophy. "How 'bout Inuyasha and I go out and patrol the village while _you…._" Miroku poked Kagome's head. "Stay here and do a little research."

Kagome's mouth hung open. "Ex_cuse_ me? For once in my life I actually _don't_ want to study right now!"

"Ah, Lady Kagome that wasn't a question. Let me simplify what I said earlier: You stay. We, we being Inuyasha and the Noble and Enlightened Monk Miroku, go. I trust you understand."

Inuyasha and Miroku sauntered out of the shaq/hut/house that was owned by the old man. Inuyasha was quiet, a little envious of Miroku's ability to shut down Kagome like that. If anyone should shut up the girl it should be him. As if being able to read his thoughts, which he probably could….you never know….. Miroku said, "Don't feel sorry for yourself Inuyasha. There will be a time in life where Kagome's ability to chuckle "sit" you will come to an end."

"Yeah, and when it does I got a few choice words I'd like to say to her. Things that'll make her show me some respect and put her in her place."

"Oooh, words such as….?"

"Mmm. I don't know exactly. Words that kind of come out, you know, spur-of-the-moment type words. Yeah."

"I see."

Inuyasha and Miroku were indifferent about hanging out in trees over-looking the gardens behind the houses. The conversation was pretty much the only one they had while they were their for a good half an hour. A woman came out of the house and fiddled among the vegetables and picking a few ripe ones. Her son came out of the house a few minutes after she did to keep her company. He soon forgot about his mom and began chasing butterflies.

Inuyasha huffed and looked away. He felt so tough and cool and above it all leaning up against that tree in the shade with his arms crossed. That pose perfectly complimented his "I'm so bored with life" look on his face.

Miroku surprised himself when he realized he felt no interest in the woman at all. Maybe it was because she already had a child. Maybe he didn't feel like giving her another son. Miroku smiled. _His _son wouldn't go frolic with the butterflies, that's for sure. _His _son would suck in any annoying pest or insect that intruded its way into his mother's garden with his Wind Tunnel.

Something caught Inuyasha's demon-quick senses and immediatley scanned the senery for possible danger.

"Hm?" Miroku mumbled to Inuyasha.

"I sensed something for quick second but…." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Oh, you probably sensed my frentic thoughts of evil escape my head," Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha thought for a second. "Yeah, that was probably it." And then he went back to his cool postion and was totally complancent again. "….What were you thinking about, huh?"

Miroku turned his full attention to Inuyasha eager to share his fantasies of what a powerful son he would have if someone just concieved from him.

It was wonderfully scintillating of how perfect Lord Sesshoumaru's timing was. Sesshoumaru had traveled from his home to this particular village right at the time Inuyasha and Miroku and chosen to ignore their guard duty.

The mother had immediatley noticed Sesshoumaru's presence when he walked slowly out of the forest. She eyed his wearily but kept on with her morning plant-picking duties.

Sesshoumaru leaned over a few greenish yellow colored plantes reluctant to start picking. Sesshoumaru's sharp eye picked up a Heh heh. Sesshoumaru jolted up. That wasn't some old, ordinary Heh heh, this was the "I'm-pretending-to-be-indifferent-in-front-of-you-but-what-you-said-was-funny-so-I-couldn't-help-but-laugh" kind of Heh heh. Sesshoumaru growled. He _hated_ it when someone laughed like that. And there's only one person out there that Sesshoumaru has met that has perfected in making that laugh sound perfectly horrible. 'That damn Inuyasha.'

He swiftly turned his body to face the forest in the direction he heard the Heh heh. His eyes locked onto the monk and the halfbreed; pure hatred for that laugh cooking in his eyes. Before Sesshoumaru leaped over to slice Inuyasha;s lips off he paused and thought: 'Wait, how could I've missed them on my way over here? Did they know I was coming?'


End file.
